The First Day of Forever
by loogs08
Summary: Alice knows when and where she will meet him. She had seen it in one of her visions. Now she sits and waits for Jasper to walk into the Diner and into her life, so that they can start their first day of forever.


_A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story, ever. So just bear with me. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta Miss. Nastassja for inspiring me to post this. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The room is buzzing with various conversation and noises. I can hear the waitress ask a dark haired man seated in a booth across the room if he would like more coffee. The couple behind me is having a fight about a pair of unknown panties found in 'josephs' truck. A single mom sitting in a booth with both of her children at the front of the Diner keeps sighing and yawning while her kids play 'hot potato' with the salt and pepper. I can hear the soft sizzling of the burger patties on the grill and the soft pelts of raindrops hitting the window outside.

I am trying to focus my attention on these different noises because if I start to drift into my own thoughts I will drown in anticipation. The anxiety from the past few weeks has been killing my nerves. But the day I have been patiently waiting for is finally here. Today I finally get to meet the reason I exist, the reason I finally awoke from my eternal slumber, because today I finally get to meet _him_.

One day long ago, I awoke to a vision of his handsome face. At first, the visions were out of focus and blurry. All I could see were the brilliant sparkles of light he produced as he stood in front of the sun. As time went on, I was able to get a clearer image of his beautiful features. From the grooves that formed his beautiful nose and cheekbones to the contours of his soft looking pouty lips. This was the vision that occupied my mind everyday since I awoke from my dreamless sleep. From the first time I saw his face all out of focus and blurry, I knew that I was created for him, and he was created for me.

The sound of the door chime awakes me from my thoughts. I quickly turn my head to the door, faster than I should have, considering anyone watching me might find it strange for someone to make such a quick movement. But I don't care, not if _he_ walked through that door. However my excitement is crushed instantly, because it's not him walking through the door, it's just another delicious human coming inside to get away from the rain.

It was probably a bad idea for me to be sitting in a small room filled with a large number of mouth-watering humans. I usually do not find it hard to be around humans. I can generally put the unrelenting thirst to the back of my mind and focus on other important things. Things like the golden blonde hue found in his curly locks, or the way his numerous scars create a beautiful looking pattern around his long muscular arms. But today, sitting in the middle of this Diner, the mixture of both the moisture of the rain outside and the warm air coming from the heater inside, makes for a very delectable aroma that painfully burns my throat. Its taking all of my will power to keep myself seated on this stool. But I must keep focused because I am not here for food, (ironic considering I am at a Diner), I am here to quench a hunger I feel in my soul, an emptiness that I know only he can fill.

I stir the spoon in my cup of coffee. I begin to wonder if anyone has noticed that I haven't drank this disgusting liquid in the 3 hours I have sat here. It has felt like ages, just sitting here waiting for him to arrive. But I think it feels like ages because I have been waiting for this day for the past 6 months. Since the day I finally saw us meeting. That vision had left me breathless, and I would have cried if it were possible. The only visions before that one had been short glimpses of him walking down a street, or of him brooding quietly while stalking his next victim. The latter vision always saddened me the most because his tortured expression after he had killed his victim showed that he did not want to hurt or kill anyone. I want to eliminate this pain. I want to show him that there is a different way of living, a way in which we do not have to kill humans to quench our thirst for blood.

Visions of the Cullen family began after I had my vision of meeting him. I saw the 'us' joining this wonderful and peaceful family that lived the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. They sacrificed their thirst for living an almost human life. Unlike regular covens, the Cullen's existed to love and protect each other, instead of just focusing on satisfying their thirst. Their bonds were unlike any I have ever seen nor experience, a family that I have never had and unknowingly always wanted. I know that when we go to them, they will accept us with open arms.

I look down at my watch, it is a quarter till 3 and I now it will be any minute now. I got to this Diner early because I wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. Sometimes my visions are not always perfect, and there have been times when a little insignificant thought or event can change the outcome of my prediction. I know I am just being finicky, because usually people do not know the exact moment their soul mates enter their lives, but I do and I have known this for the past six months. So here I am, slowly and painfully waiting for Jasper to walk through the Diner door and into my life. I know that I am more than ready to start our forever together.

Another Chime at the door signals that someone has entered the Diner, and this time I don't have to turn my head to look. Because I know, it's finally him.


End file.
